


enthralled

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara has found herself a thrall while raiding the mainlands: the priest Kasius.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> square: viking au

Sinara watches Kasius tend to the vegetable garden, weeding and watering and talking to the cabbages. He says the plants will grow better that way. The medicinal herbs he has planted from the seeds she brought home from her last reaving are thriving, so mayhaps there is something to his silly ideas.

Even if there isn’t, she has grown quite fond of his antics these past few moon turns.

She quickly starts working on mending the fence when he looks over to her; it won’t do for him to catch her staring. She was just making sure he was doing his work, that’s all.

Though of course he is doing it, and doing it well.

She’d made the right choice when she’d found him in that little pantry, sheltering two children behind him and looking up at her with frightened eyes.

They were kind eyes. They had stayed her sword, even if she liked to claim it had been his broad shoulders.

“I don’t hurt children,”she had told him, trying to make her voice gentle. There was no telling if he knew her tongue.

But he’d nodded and swallowed hard. He was no child by any stretch of the imagination. A priest, by his robe. She’d ought to slay him and plunder the larder.

“You of any use?”she had heard herself asking.

Again, he nodded, something like hope in his eyes.“I can weave. I know herbs.” The words rolled off his tongue a little strangely but were those of her own home.“I learn fast.”

Sinara had sheathed her sword and dragged him up, and with her all the way to the ship. She had no real need of a thrall, but she had want of one.

It has turned out well, she thinks, absently stroking a hand over the tunic Kasius made for her. She can even abide her fellow shield-maiden Azale’s taunting whenever she picks up some book or trinket for Kasius while out raiding.

He’s good company and keeps her house well when she’s away; that he is quite pleasant on the eyes does certainly not hurt matters. Perhaps her favourite thing about him is his way with words, his storytelling, his willingness - eagerness, even - to engage in discussions.

His faith has come up many a time. She has pondered a certain question often, though never asked it. Not until that evening, as they sit by the fire, her mending a net, him whittling.

“So you have never lain with anyone?”she asks. There is a chance she has misunderstood this celibacy of his.

His bright blush tells her she hasn’t.

“Never?”she says, incredulous.“I don’t understand. What is the purpose?”

“I need no worldly attachments when I have my love for our lord,”he answers. He has mastered her tongue by now. He hadn’t lied about being a fast learner.

She tilts her head curiously.“You needn’t be attached for a good fuck.”

He flushes even brighter and says,“The sins of the flesh distract from holy studies. My mind should be with God.”

“I could make you shout out his name,”she teases, and then realises just what she said.

She’s gone from some theoretical fuck with some theoretical person to offering herself up. And mayhaps she’s thought of that when he took off his shirt to chop wood, or when he smiled at her like she hung the stars when she brought him that collection of poems. But she hasn’t said anything like it.

Kasius is staring at her as if he doesn’t fully comprehend what he just heard.

“Aren’t you all about resisting temptation?”she says, tries to make it a joke.“Wouldn’t you need to have something to tempt you to make it overcoming attachment?”

“I thought one didn’t need attachment for,”his throat works as he swallows hard,“a good fuck?”

That word from him shoots through her like a bolt of lightning. She bites her lip, considers his flushed cheeks and his curious eyes, then makes a decision. A rash one, possibly.

She stands and pulls off her shift, baring her breasts to him. His eyes are fixed on her chest as she moves towards him, standing before his chair with a challenge in the way she cocks her head.

He half-raises a hand but drops it back into his lap quickly, tearing his eyes away from her tits as if it costs him great effort. Her cunt pulses with want, his innocence far too enticing.

Sinara takes his hand in hers and moves it up to one of her tits. When he leaves it there, even cautiously brushes his thumb over her hardening nipple, she brings his other hand up, too.

She watches him marvel over her tits, stroking them reverently. He does not look quite so awestruck when he speaks of that god of his, she notes with satisfaction.

“You can squeeze them,”she tells him.

He does, kneading them firmly, experimenting with his pressure, watching her face for her reactions. She moans when he pinches her nipples, arches her back into his touch as he twists and pulls a little.

Kasius licks his lips, gaze flicking between her face and her tits.

“Go ahead,”Sinara says. His thoughts are easy to guess.“Use your mouth.”

She doesn’t need to tell him twice. He sucks and nibbles and licks, the tit his mouth isn’t on still teased with his fingers.

Her cunt is wet enough that she could take his cock right then, she’s sure. But she leaves him to his explorations. She brushes her fingers through his hair, looking down at him as his teeth graze her nipple. He’s learning what she likes as fast as he learns all else.

He’s learning what he likes, too. The bulge in his breeches makes that much clear.

She gently tugs on his hair and he releases her tits, looking up at her with slight confusion at the interruption, eyes dark with want. She nudges his legs further apart and goes to kneel between them.

Kasius draws in a sharp breath as she reaches for the lacings of his breeches.

“Do you want to stop?”she asks.

At the shake of his head, she quickly works the lacings open, taking his cock in hand. It’s hard and warm and heavy; she licks along the length, and thinks that it would fill her perfectly.

Kasius’ fingers tangle in her hair as she takes his cock into her mouth and starts bobbing her head. He gasps and moans above her, using his lord’s name in vain, the way she said he would, but saying her name, too, over and over.

She slips a hand into her own breeches to stroke herself, her cunt sopping wet.

His grip on her hair suddenly tightens, he thrusts up into her mouth, and that is all the warning she gets before he spills in her mouth. She swallows down as much as she can, then cleans his softening cock with her tongue.

“I’m so sorry,”Kasius says. His voice is dazed as if he’s just woken from sleep.

“It’s quite alright,”Sinara replies.

She’d have prefered to have him in her cunt but he looks so sweet she cannot bring herself to mind. Her fingers are still working away in her breeches.

“May I,”Kasius starts and breaks off. He blushes as if he didn’t just spill his seed in her mouth.“May I do that for you, too?”

She almost comes apart right then but pulls her hand away from her cunt.“On the bed, then?”

He nods. Sinara strips off her breeches and underthings on the way to the bed, laying down and spreading her legs. Kasius settles between them, brushing his fingertips across her slick folds.“What do I do?”

“Try what you’d like,”Sinara says. It’s the first cunt he’s ever seen, she feels he should be allowed to experiment and explore a little. But he also need pointers, of course. She takes his hand and guides his finger to her sensitive nub.“Focus here when you want me to finish.”

He nods and rubs a few firm circles there before backing off. He spreads her open with his thumbs, his breath hot against her flesh as he looks his fill, then his tongue flicks against her entrance a few times before pushing in a bit.

“You taste nice,”he tells her, and then starts licking long stripes from her entrance to her nub.

What he lacks in experience he makes up for with enthusiasm. She’ not sure whether he means to tease her or not, but soon her hips are bucking off the bed and when he slides a finger into her, she whines. He slides in a second finger, moving them in and out slowly. His lips close around her nub and he sucks.

Sinara cries out in pleasure, tugging him away by his hair when he wants to continue.

“That’s enough for now,”she tells him gently. She should get up and redress but moving seems impossible.

Kasius lies down next to her, a shy smile on his lips that are glistening with her juices.“Was it good?”

She nods and guides his hand to her thigh so he can feel her muscles shaking.“Very.”

“I’m glad,”he says and sounds it, too.

They lie there in silence for a moment before Kasius breaks it,“May I kiss you?”

She ponders that for a moment and then nods.

His lips are tentative and soft against hers; she drags him on top of her for a proper kissing. The taste of her cunt is on his tongue but she doesn’t mind. The weight of his body atop hers is utterly perfect. His cock is hard again, pressing against her hip.

Sinara winds her legs around him so he is in the cradle of her thighs. She cups his cheek in her hand.“Fuck me, Kasius.”

He sinks into her slowly, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow with effort. His eyes do not leave hers as he pushes as deep as he can go, stilling when he is completely sheathed inside her. He fills her just as well as she thought he would.

She jerks her hips to urge him into moving; it is slow and gentle and it feels so good. She hasn’t fucked so sweetly in - never, perhaps.

She kisses him with all the emotion to match. Kasius drops his forehead against hers as he breaks the kiss.

“This can’t be sinful,”he says, and kisses her again.“This feels holy.”

“It is,”she tells him.

She means it, too.

It feels even more so the next night, after she’s granted him his freedom, and he uses it to stay with her, to make her home into theirs.


End file.
